In the field of telecommunications, there is a trend to reduce both the size and the expenses associated with infrastructure equipment. The result is a demand on providers of telecommunications infrastructure equipment to provide suitably sized equipment that operates in a more cost effective manner, while retaining all the functionality of legacy equipment.
The modularity of designs proposed for such equipment, along with the sizes desired by system operators, introduces new cable management challenges with respect to ease of installation and ease of maintenance. For example, these proposed designs will need to prevent cables carrying radio frequency (RF) signals, data signals, and power signals from interfering with each other.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for cable management in electronics enclosures.